


In The Hen House

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff, Mischief, No Chickens Were Harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison, Kira, and Malia go on a date to a local orchard to pick apples. Malia might have had ulterior motives for suggesting this particular farm. Kira is not a big fan of apple trees. And Allison won't stand for anything harming her girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Hen House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Jeff Davis and MTV.
> 
> I had planned out a piece of art for this too, but in the process of moving, I lost my art supplies. I'm hoping to locate them somewhere and create the piece in the future.

_**Allison** _

Allison rummaged around her room, searching for her knife sheath. It fit perfectly inside the leg of her boot and there was no way she was leaving the apartment without a weapon - or three. Opening the last drawer, Allison pulled out a pair of gloves, just underneath was her sheath. Sighing in relief, she strapped it around her calf and tucked it securely away. Allison grabbed her blue beanie and left her room.

Striding down the hallway, her father called out to her. “Is this an actual date or a hunting trip you are trying to avoid telling me about?”

“A date.” Allison paused. “There isn’t something I should be hunting at the orchard, is there?”

Chris stared at his daughter, trying to discern if she was being honest or if she had just become that good at obfuscating. “Not that I’m aware of. But it seems like you are starting to find trouble before I do anymore.”

It was Allison’s turn to examine her father for signs of lying. Unfortunately, he was experienced at hiding his tells. Deciding she wasn’t going to figure him out without being late to pick up her girlfriends, Allison jammed her beanie on her head. “Later, Dad.”

 ****  
_**Kira** _ **  
**

Apple picking. It couldn’t be that hard, right? Did they expect her to climb up on a ladder to do this? Exactly how tall were apple trees any way? Unless Kira was wielding her katana or shurikens, she was notoriously clumsy. While she loved her girlfriends, this just seemed like a recipe for disaster. Maybe she should bring her katana with her, just in case. Being Beacon Hills, it was probably a safe bet that something would go awry and end with a sword fight. At least, that’s what she would tell Allison and Malia. They didn’t need to know that the apple trees from _The Wizard of Oz_ gave her nightmares for weeks when she was little.

Of course, it didn’t stop her father from remembering. “Kira! You know if you are uncomfortable with the orchard, you should tell Allison and Malia. I’m sure they would understand and go somewhere else.”

Kira forced a broad smile. “It’s just apples, Dad. Besides, how are we going to make apple pie without them?”

“You could always go to the store like everyone else.”

Groaning, Kira rolled her eyes. “And they are covered in preservatives and pesticides. No. We’ll be bringing back fresh apples from an organic farm.” She tried to sound secure and confident, but couldn’t help thinking to herself that they would bring back the apples as long as the trees stayed trees and didn’t sprout arms or eyes and start yelling at them.

 

_**Malia** _

 

Malia couldn’t wait to get to the orchard. She hadn’t told Kira or Allison about _why_ she wanted to go to this particular farm. Knowing Kira’s hesitance towards vengeance, she kept her reasoning to herself. Allison would probably understand - and help.

When she had been stuck as a coyote, she scavenged as far as she needed to go to keep from starving. The Prestons did not appreciate her running off with an occasional free-range chicken. Their signs all talked about their ethical growing practices and humane treatment of animals. They didn’t mention their extremely violent reactions to the circle of life. She was just glad that she had supernatural healing. The bullet that tore into her hamstring would have been fatal, otherwise.

Malia smirked to herself. She couldn’t wait to get to the orchard. She was just having trouble settling on exactly what she would do.

Allison’s coupe pulled into her driveway, Kira already in the front seat. Bouncing slightly with adrenaline, Malia pecked Kira on the lips before sliding into the backseat.

“You know, it’s a twenty minute drive to the farm. You could keep me company back here while Alli drives.”

Kira blushed. “This is why we usually pick you up second. To keep you in the front seat and stop suggesting we have sex in the car - in broad daylight.”

Malia smiled. “But that’s the fun of it.”

Allison tried to keep her face straight, but a smile kept tugging at the corner of her lips. “I dunno, Kira. Malia and I have gotten into more than enough trouble while in the front seat. I nearly wrecked the car last week when she decided to put her hand up my skirt while I was driving.”

Kira flushed even more pink.

Allison noticed her squirming and let her giggles escape. “Sit back and relax. Just an afternoon of good, clean fun ahead of us. We’ll get you in the backseat later.”

 

* * *

 

Families roamed the orchard with baskets. They paid for one bushel basket at the farm store and wandered through the rows until they got to a section that seemed less frequently picked. A ladder was still leaned against a trunk of one of the tall Gravenstein trees. The apples were bright red with splotches of green.

Kira eyed the trees, her imagination finding eyes and mouths in the trunks. A breeze tossed the branches, making her jump backwards.

Malia wrapped a hand around Kira’s arm. “Are you okay? Your heart is beating really fast.”

Swallowing thickly, Kira nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“They just remind me of something from when I was little.”

Malia scrunched her eyebrows together. “Trees?”

Allison came over to where the two were standing in the middle of the row, dragging the ladder with her. “What’s going on? Are we picking these apples or not?”

“Kira says the trees remind her of something.”

Kira tried to protest, “No, really. It’s fine.”

Allison took a step back and stared at the large trees, trying to figure out what they could remind anyone of.

Another breeze tossed the branches, causing an apple to fall and roll to Kira’s feet. Kira jumped, a small noise escaping her throat.

“Oh,” Allison said softly. “Yeah, it was the flying monkeys that freaked me out.”

Malia shook her head, confused. “Wait, flying monkeys are a thing?”

Allison grinned and laughed. “No. It’s from a movie. It always comes on around Thanksgiving and Christmas, but it’s not exactly family friendly. I don’t know any kids that watched it without having nightmares about something from it. Mine was the flying monkeys kidnapping me. I’m guessing Kira’s were the talking apple trees.”

Kira nodded. “Like I said, it’s silly.”

Allison wrapped an arm around Kira’s shoulders. “It’s not silly. I refused to go to the primate exhibit at the zoo because I thought they were just hiding their wings and they would escape and eat me.”

Malia scuffed her sneakers in the dirt. “We don’t have to stay if it makes you upset.”

“But, this was your idea! You even picked the orchard out,” Kira reminded her.

“I just wanted to get back at the owners.”

Allison and Kira looked at each other, then back at Malia, asking simultaneously, “Why?”

“When I was a coyote, I grabbed a couple of their free-range chickens. They took offense. The man shot me in the hind leg. If it hadn’t been for my accelerated healing, I probably would have died that winter. So, I just … wanted to … help him help the local wildlife population.”

Allison set the ladder against the closest tree. “I’m in. No one hurts one of my girls and gets away with it.”

“I’m not a trickster spirit for nothing. And really, chasing chickens isn’t limited to coyotes. Foxes should always be invited to that party.”

The three laughed and left the empty basket sitting by the ladder.

 

* * *

 

They were going to just let the chickens loose from their pen and scare them into fleeing, but it seemed too quick, and Mr. Preston would just gather them up and put them back in their coop without too much fuss. No, they needed a little bit more.

It was Allison that grabbed the first bird, careful to keep its wings tucked tightly to its body to prevent it from harming itself. She snuck back to the orchard and set it inside a basket. It didn’t stay there long. One of the visitors nudged the basket with her foot, which set the chicken off, clucking in alarm, wings beating furiously. The woman screamed and covered her head, trying to ward off the bird. She significantly overreacted. The bird could barely fly, and was not attacking her. But, she flailed anyway and bumped into her husband who was on a ladder. The cacophony gave Allison all the time she needed to get back to her girlfriends, who were in the process of grabbing a couple of other birds.

Kira decided that the farm store should be next. It was a bit tricky getting the chicken to be quiet long enough to get in and out without being caught. It hushed when she tucked it closer to her body and shielded its eyes with her jacket. She left it sitting on top of the squash display. Kira barely managed to sneak out the open door when the clucking started. A loud smash was all she needed to encourage her to speed walk away. Raised voices, shouting and a frantic clucking echoed from the store, punctuated by the sounds of displays tipping over.

Malia snagged the last one for transport and tried to stifle her scent as best she could. The hen wasn’t having much of it and kept trying to peck at her fingers. But, it would be worth it when Mr. Preston cleaned everything up and came home to find one last chicken in his house. Malia let her eyes glow blue at the hound sitting on the front porch. The dog put his head back on his paws and let her pass, ignoring the protesting of the chicken as she set it just inside the screen door to the kitchen.

By the time Malia got back to the coop, Allison and Kira were already set for the last stage. The pen was wide open and the chickens were all in the open. Malia felt her fangs lengthen and let loose a howl. That was all that was needed to scare the already agitated birds. They flapped and took off out of the coop in every direction.

Giggling, the three ran hand-in-hand back to Allison’s car before they could get caught.

 

* * *

 

Allison and Malia went to the Yukimura’s house for dinner the next night. A nice, quiet evening in to balance out the chaos of the previous day. Mr. Yukimura made pumpkin soup and squash carbonara. Allison loved her father and eating dinner with him, but his meals were more MRE-style than Top Chef. Every time they ate over, Noshiko had some fantastic tale to tell them and share some important details that Allison would later add to the Argent family bestiary.

Malia also appreciated eating at the Yukimura’s. She enjoyed the warm smiles when Mr. Yukimura would serve venison, knowing exactly what section of the deer was her favorite. Malia wondered if that was Noshiko giving him some tips, or if he was just that good at reading people.

Kira loved her family, she really did. But her dad never seemed to stop trying to impress her girlfriends. It didn’t matter how many times she asked him to scale it back, he just smiled and went about making a mess of the kitchen in progressively more elaborate dishes. She wanted to sink under the table at the thought of what he had planned for dessert. “Dad, you know you don’t have to go through all this trouble -”

Ken cut her off. “I know. But, Allison and Malia seem to really enjoy my cooking and I don’t get to do it as often as I like. Having people in this house that appreciate my work is just as enjoyable for me as it is for them.” He grinned as Kira groaned and went back to eating her carbonara. “I’ll be right back with the mulled cider. I was expecting to pair it with apple pie, but apparently the orchard was out.”

The three girls froze, not sure what direction Mr. Yukimura would take the conversation.

“I read the most entertaining article in today’s paper. It was in the Home & Garden section. The chickens at Preston Farms and Winery escaped their pen and managed to cause rather impressive damage in the farm store, the orchard, and even their private residence. How a chicken managed to get into the house, is beyond me. I’m sure none of you have any idea how that could have happened.”

Allison looked directly into her girlfriend’s father’s eyes. “I’m sure the chickens were just scared and instinctively took off when they sensed a fox and a coyote nearby. Besides, it’s only fair. Mr. Preston shouldn’t just care about treating his chickens right. He should be considerate of the wildlife just trying to get by too.”

Noshiko struggled and failed to keep from laughing. “I’m sure the local wildlife is very appreciative of Mr. Preston’s donation to their well-being.”

 


End file.
